


Cold War

by teamnicedynabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch
Summary: When Kageyama saved you from being harassed at a competition, he didn’t expect to be dropped into a full blown fake relationship with Shiratorizawa VBC’s manager. He was just being a gentleman, and now this? It certainly doesn’t help that you’re loud and brash and teasing and just the exact opposite of the kind of person he likes to be around. And it would seem you feel the same about him. So why has his heart started beating so fast when you hold his hand?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction/Extended Summary

Being the only manager of Shiratorizawa Academy’s (in)famous volleyball club had toughened you up considerably. You’d started a few months into your first year, and dealing with everything that managing a volleyball club entailed- including overcoming your fear of Ushijima and learning not to cry when Coach Washijō shouted at you- was a pretty good strength booster. All in all, you were ready for the inter-high preliminaries, and you knew your boys would blow through them like a breeze. You weren’t nervous about anything. Until now. 

Apparently, you still freeze up in front of creepy guys. _Good to know_. Unfortunately, your team is nowhere to be seen (Tendō has always been good at scaring off the pervs, and Ushijima's glaring certainly didn’t hurt your chances of being left alone) and you’re left to stutter your way out of the situation, hoping that they’d leave you alone with relative ease. This doesn’t seem to be the case. Until your knight in shining armour- or rather, your King in volleyball shorts- turns up. He looks like he’s shocked to even be doing this and you’ve certainly never seen him before, but the orange and black uniform indicates he definitely belongs here- and he’s trying to save you so you shut up when he slips his hand into yours and introduces himself as your boyfriend. He’s not as scary as Ushijima but you wouldn’t want to be on his bad side, and evidently neither do they. 

There’s just one issue: now you can’t go in there without him, lest they see you and decide to harass you again. Which means you have to introduce your ‘boyfriend’ to a team that he (and everyone else in the building) considers his biggest rivals, and you have to come up with a believable story about your relationship. Easy, right? Not so much. Especially when it turns out you hate his guts. And he makes it no secret that he hates you too.


	2. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry, I’m just not interested.” It came out meek, like a scared child, and you hated yourself for it. Where was the strong person who kicked the first years into shape? Where was the Y/N who had no issue dealing with Tendō’s antics and Ushijima’s hard glare and Coach Washijō’s constant angry yelling? Why had you forgotten, in the face of some creepy old dudes, how to stand up for yourself?  
“Come on sweetheart- don’t be so shy! I promise we won’t bi-”  
“I believe they said they weren’t interested.” The voice came from behind you, blue eyes meeting yours as you turned. You hated that your immediate thought was that your saviour was cute, but he was. At a guess, you’d pin him as a first year, although you couldn’t justify why. He was tall, and a number 9 was emblazoned on his orange and black uniform. What school was that? His hand slipping into yours pulled you from your analysis of him, his gaze saying ‘just trust me’, and you were in no position to argue. He paid no further attention to the two men in front of you, keeping his focus on you. “Sorry, I couldn’t get away from the team.”  
“It’s… It’s okay.” You offered him a small, grateful smile, which he didn’t return. Once they were gone, his hand left yours and he said nothing as he turned to walk away.  
“W-wait!!” He turned, blue eyes wide and confused, and waited for you to speak. “Thank you… for saving me. It’s just- now I can’t go in there without you.”  
“Why?” He looked genuinely stumped, and you wondered if he was dense.  
“They’re here for the competition… guys like that will see getting me to leave you as a challenge.”  
“Do you need to go back in?” Okay, definitely dense. You’d have thought the maroon volleyball jacket you donned would answer that question.  
“Somehow, I think my team would notice if their manager disappeared just before their game.”  
“Oh.” Though nothing more was said as he waited for you to catch up to him, he didn’t seem too thrilled. A look of surprise crossed his face when you took his hand again- as if he hadn’t been the first to do so- but he let you drag him into the gym.  
“So, what school do you play for?”  
“Huh?” How did you manage to get an idiot for a fake boyfriend?  
“I’m trying to make conversation. They’re gonna ask me questions. What school?”  
“Karasuno.” He clearly wasn’t well versed in the art of conversation, so it was up to you to carry it. _Great._  
“Oh hey, you’re the guys with the crazy smart setter and that freaky little kid, right? What position do you play?”  
“I’m a setter."   
"Oh! So you are a first year. Good to know. Don’t they call you the Ki-”  
“Don’t.” If you’d had thinner skin, the ice laced into his voice would have scared you.  
“Alright, not going there then. I hope I can catch one of your matches, I’d love to see you in action. Can’t promise I’ll root for you if you end up playing us, though.” He nodded, which he seemed to have a tendency to do by way of an actual response.  
“What school do yo-”  
“Y/N! There you are! Where’d you run o- who’s this?” Tendō’s voice, loud as ever, cut off the boys question (and then his own.) He’d seemed concerned, and you realised you’d been gone longer than you’d thought. _Oops._ You also realised you needed to introduce the boy. Maybe introductions should’ve started with names.  
“This is- uh.”  
“Kageyama.” His voice was no less icy, but he’s probably just like that.  
“He’s a setter. For Karasuno.”  
“I’m more interested in the fact that he’s holding your hand.” Semi’s statement caught the attention of the rest of the team, a sudden interest in the newcomer sparking among them. Well, most of them. Ushijima seemed not to care. You could tell he was listening, though. The whole team were a little protective of you, not that you were complaining.  
“Well, yeah. He’s my boyfriend.”  
“How did you get a boyfriend?”  
“Shirabu, don’t be rude!”  
“Oh, shut u-”  
“Stop it, both of you.” The two boys silenced at your tone- you’d always been pretty proud of your 'mom voice’ as Shirabu called it- and waited for you to speak. “Goshiki, thank you, but Shira’s my best friend and I know he wasn’t trying to be a prick. That’s just what he’s like.”  
“Hey!” Shirabu’s face twisted into shock and offense, but both of you knew you were just messing with him.  
“Anyway, we can discuss this later. You guys have a game to play and so does he.” They made no attempt to give the two of you a private moment to say goodbye, forcing you to place a soft kiss on his cheek. You didn’t miss the way his face turned pink before he scurried away.  
“He’s quiet.”  
“He’s shy, Tendō.”  
“He seemed surprised to see us.”  
“I don’t think he’d fully registered that I go to Shiratorizawa. He can be a little dense.” A few eyebrows raised at this, but it was Shirabu who piped up.  
“I didn’t think dense was your type. Why not just date Goshiki.”  
“Goshiki is _not_ dense. And you don’t know Kageyama like I do.” You couldn’t make out what he muttered as he stalked off, but the signal that you were due on the court saved you from more questions. As you followed the team out, you could see Karasuno preparing on the other side of the gym. You waved at Kageyama. He flushed pink again, but his expression didn’t change as he offered a small wave back, nor as two of his teammates- one with a shaved head and one short enough that only the libero uniform kept you from wondering if he was an elementary student- looked at you, back at the setter and then began to bounce and yell excitedly. Oops, you’d definitely just dropped him in it. 


End file.
